Warframes
:For the game itself, see WARFRAME. The Warframe, the titular object of the game universe, is an exoskeletal armor suit used by the Tenno to combat the corrupt factions and savage mutations that threaten humanity. This exo-armor protects the wearer by giving them regenerative shields, granting them greatly enhanced mobility, and empowering them with an array of supernatural abilities – all of which further augment the Tenno's deadly combat arts. Overview Warframes are both diverse and highly reconfigurable, allowing for each class of Warframe to be tailored to fit a multitude of playstyles. While certain Warframes excel in a particular situation, none are limited to a singular role and no role demands the use of a singular Warframe. Warframes are customized via the installation of mods which can upgrade Warframe Attributes, endow Warframes with additional utilities, and even alter their abilities. Further bonuses can be achieved by equipping add-ons, such as Helmets. Each Warframe features four unique activatable powers that allow for a large degree of control over the surrounding environment. (Warframes also possess passive abilities – powers which activate on their own accord.) The breadth of these powers allows a Tenno to cast virtually anything, examples of which range from devastating waves of energy to bullet-nullifying barriers or even mass healing. Warframes greatly augment the physical abilities of a Tenno as well, affecting natural skills like swordsmanship, marksmanship and, most notably, acrobatics. New players start the game by selecting their first Warframe, from the Excalibur, Mag, or Volt, and playing through the tutorial. As the player progresses, they may craft or buy other Warframes from the full list. As of Update 18.5, there are a total of 42 Warframes consisting of both original models and a number of respective special variants. A select few of these special variants are exclusive to certain groups of players; Excalibur Prime is a Founders-exclusive and Excalibur Umbra is exclusive to the Chinese build of Warframe. Acquisition Warframes can be obtained from two different methods: by crafting them with in-game materials or by purchasing them, fully assembled, from the in-game Market. Acquired Warframes are stored in a finite number of storage slots which can be expanded by purchasing additional slots at the Market. Foundry Every Warframe assembly is comprised of three component parts and a main blueprint: Each component part is produced by expending gatherable resources, earned throughout the game, as specified by the part's corresponding blueprint (which must also be collected). These blueprints are generally obtained by completing respective Assassination missions, Quests, or Clan Dojo research. Some of the newer, more rare Warframe parts are obtained through special recurring missions called Sorties, or from unique event missions. After collecting or assembling all of the necessary parts, players can purchase the Warframe's main blueprint from the Market with to complete the construction process. A newly assembled Warframe may be upgraded (at any time) with the one-time installation of an . Market Warframes can also be purchased outright in the Market with . When acquired in this manner, a Warframe comes pre-installed with an and is provided with a complimentary Warframe storage slot. Storage Players begin the game with two (2) Warframe storage slots and can acquire additional slots from the Market for a nominal fee of 20 each (Players also gain a complimentary slot for any Warframe purchased directly from the Market). Note that it is possible to acquire without spending real world money, especially in such a small amount, by trading with other players. Leveling Up Warframes require affinity, conventionally known as experience points (XP), in order to attain higher ranks. Frames rank up separately from others and from the player to a max of Rank 30. During missions, players can be rewarded XP through actions getting such as killing enemies, using abilities, completing objectives, reviving downed teammates or simply completing the mission. With each successive rank, a Warframe gains mod capacity and passive increases to health, shields, energy capacity, and 200 mastery points. Status boosts received from ranking up are calculated from the base value of the Warframe for each status, preventing modules from affecting the bonus. Since Update 15, Warframe Abilities unlock and rank up with affinity. Maximum Rank for Abilities is Rank 3. Attributes Attributes are the stats and functionality of Warframes such as Health, Armor, Shields, Energy, and Movement Speed. Each Warframe is made unique with a different combination of these and their powers. Cosmetics Every Warframe thus far can equip various kinds of alternative equipment or skins. These cosmetic items include Helmets, Idle Animations, and holographic Emblems. Some of these items are available by default, some can either be bought from the Market or found as blueprints via the Alerts system. They can all be equipped in the Customize Colors page under Select Skin. Origins The name "Warframes" comes from a 1950s Boeing (Company) WWII research project equipping WWII soldiers with exoskeletons, as mentioned by Steve Sinclair during Devstream #1.Origins of the word "Warframes" *Such a project did not actually exist and never saw development or research with Boeing, which never developed significant military ground equipment of any kind until 2014. It's likely that the creator was referring to a failed system referred to as Hardiman, which was developed by General Electric in the mid to late 1960s, just prior to America's involvement in the Vietnam War. Release Order Notes The majority of Warframe abilities with duration or changes to the user/enemies will be cancelled if the player falls into a pit. (e.g. Shadows Of The Dead, Invisibility, and Iron Skin) Sources Category:Warframes